Marshall Wrynn
"The past is the past, no matter how much you think on it you cannot change it. So set your eyes on the future and keep your head held high." - Marshall talking to a recruit. A Senior Warden who appears to be serious but has a heart full of compassion. Marshall will heal any wound you have be it physical or mentally using his own powers, herbal remedies or even just his words. He's very much a carer and will always offer support to his fellow wardens. History Marshall was born and raised in Ferelden, his family was of working class and didn't really hold anything to their name except for the poor excuse of a house they lived in. He had four sisters and three brothers so it was a crowded house but they all managed doing their bit to bring in money for food and wood for the fire. Often they would stoop to pickpocketing just to survive because who would suspect a bunch of innocent children? Sometimes they would go without food but their mother and father would often make sure their children were fed first. Marshall though showed signs of magical talents which didn't bode well for the family, his mother didn't want to send him to the circle so instead she sent him on with a group of travelling apostates. He grew up alongside them calling them his family and forgetting about his blood relatives. He watched as his elders grew old and died, as the younger ones would age. The knowledge was passed on from group member to group member, taught how to use their powers safely but keeping their freedom. The leader of the group Mave Wrynn was like a mother to him, he always knew he was her favourite but preferred never to say anything about it. No one spoke of their pasts, their burdens to anyone else they looked like a group of travelling merchants or street performers. They all just focused on the present taking care of each other. Life would not be so easy for the group though, when the blight came through Ferelden they had little place to go. They chartered a ship but the group could only afford safe passage for a few on the ship, the children and the healers. The others stayed behind because they had to, Marshall was dragged onto the ship not wishing to leave behind Mave. They sailed to the Free Marches putting an ocean between them and the blight, they knew nothing and no one here. Their carts, animals and most of their supplies left back in Ferelden. They had to start over once more, Marshall helped care for the children, he hardened from the experience having to leave family behind knowing they would probably die. He took Mave's last name as his own, helped the other healers finding a cave for them to take shelter in. No city was possible for them to linger in especially their group, it'd attract attention and attention brought Templars. They were safe, for a time. The comfort of safety though was soon replaced with the cold embrace of sorrow. One of their healers had been caught in the city, promised mercy if he led them to the rest of the group. Promises were made and broken, the entire group were slaughtered in the cave. Marshall watched bleeding on the floor as throats were slit and everything that Mave had sacrificed herself for was undone. When silence came, bodies strewn across the floor his body moved not of his own will he felt so weak. He began walking, limping, bleeding approaching an abandoned cottage. Everything went dark for him and he heard soft whispers, comforts as if he was but a boy again listening to Mave comfort him after scrapping his knees. The coldness of death replaced with warmth, as if arms were wrapped around him. A benevolent spirit had reached out to him and brought him from the edge of death and given him faith that there’s more for him just yet, out in the world. After which he spent time travelling through the Free Marches helping anyone who needed it but always gave apostates extra attention. With Faith by his side his healing abilities gave other people faith that there ways goodness in the world. Marshall risked entering Kirkwall to help a girls mother offering her herbal remedies but was found by Templars and taken. He was due to be killed because of his ‘Possession’ even if it was a Spirit of Faith in the Templars eyes he was still possessed. Before they could he was conscripted into the Grey Warden’s, escaping his fate as an apostate. He spent fifteen years in the wardens going wherever he was needed by them. Personality Marshall is a kind and gentle soul even if his exterior seems very serious and protective of himself. Over the years he's built up walls to keep his own feelings safe but he's always had a soft spot for the young and naive. He'll take others under his wing protecting them from danger and healing their wounds in whatever way he can. Whilst out in the field he'll keep others focused on the task at hand and instills confidence into his fellow wardens. The spirit inside him whom of his he calls Faith is treated like his wife, he respects her and they've been together for fifteen years. He holds contempt towards the circle and templars having heard stories from his mother Mave, he doesn't trust them and will always keep them close so he can keep an eye on them. Marshall always gives other mages special treatment because he knows how difficult it is to live as one with magical talents but if someone does something stupid especially a mage he'll make them know it. He's not one for beating around the bush and would rather tell the harsh truth than play along with a stupid plan where someone runs the risk of being injured or even killed. Relationships Lycan Lycan is Marshall's pet cat, he's a ginger cat that with green eyes and can always be found at Marshall's side. The cat strangely never ages though.Category:Characters Category:Wardens Category:Mage Category:Human